Unwanted
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: After one night at Club Rouge, Amy finds out Shadow likes her. She avoids him, but he keeps chasing after her. He even goes as far as eliminating her team and making her apart of his. He is determined to make her his and his only.


Light flooded through the bedroom windows without warning. Amy rubbed her eyes as she woke up with a start. She gave a low moan, feeling a pleasured sensation flow throughout her body. She lifted herself up, gasping as she realized she was sitting on top of Shadow. She was confused, What happened last night? His pants were unzipped and his belt was unbuckled. Amy only had her shirt and her bra on. She shuddered and pulled his member out of her slowly, her legs shaking from the feeling of having him feel her. She gave a soft cry as Shadow's eyes opened immediately.

"Sh-Shadow, what are you doing here and why are you in my bed?!" She exclaimed as she fell off the bed. He ignored her, looking around as she pointed a shaking finger at him. Her eyes showed fear and he didn't want her scared of him. He loved her more than life itself.

"I did not do anything." He said as he finally decided to stand up and pull up his jeans. She blushed as she remembered how big his 'package' was. He saw her staring and smirked a bit. She looked down and realized she was wet. She growled as she looked up and saw Shadow's triumph face. She unwrapped herself from the tangled sheets and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Normally, I don't let alcohol get to me. I can't remember anything after I took you home. You must have done something to me because I have a terrible hangover." She struggled to pull her clothes on her body and opened the door.

"I didn't do anything. I would never touch you, ever!" She yelled as he raised a brow.

"Besides, what happened before you took me home?" She asked curiously, opening it again. He smiled a bit at her attitude change.

"You were upset the faker was dancing with the princess and started drinking. Apparently, some guy came up to you and tried to drug you after that. I think you figured out he spiked your drink because you ran into the bathroom and started throwing up-"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because Rouge told me," She put her hands on her hips, "And then Rouge found you, as I was going to explain and took you to me."

"Why?"

"Because she runs the club and couldn't take you home."

"That explains why you're always there."

"Beg pardon?" He said as he crossed his arms. She covered her mouth.

"Nothing."

"I believe you said I'm always there? Is your team spying on mine or something?" Amy rolled her eyes as he squinted at her.

"No, we were just having fun and saw you at the club, You were your boring self as always, moping around at the bar about-" He shot her a cross look as she knew she went too far.

"I should have left you in the streets." He said as he pulled on his biker jacket. She hurriedly and grabbed his hand.

"Shadow, I'm sorry!" He looked at her hand as she quickly took it away.

"I do not care."

"Yes you do."

"Who said I care about you-"

"I remember last night. When Rouge said you liked me me. That's the reason you took me home." She accused as she poked him in the chest. He looked at her blankly even though his face paled. She had heard that? Then he went back to his emotionless mask.

"She lied." He said in monotone.

"No, she said in a quote 'Shadow, I know you had a crush on her ever since she was assigned as a GUN agent, so you better take her,' and you said in a quote, 'Fine.' " She said in her best Shadow voice. He scowled at her as she smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I like you, so what? It's not like we can be together anyways." He said sarcastically as he turned to the door again. Amy sighed, knowing he was right.

"Whatever. Just promise that you will not tell anybody we did this." She said as he stopped in the hallway. He spoke around.

"I'm not a little kid, Rose." That had hurt her and he knew it. He wanted her to leave him to be alone and without love. It would only result in death again.. like with.. He shook his head again.

"Promise?" Amy said more sternly as she held out her pinky. He turned on his heel and hooked his pinky with hers.

"I swear." He said sincerly as she lit up.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" She said as she looked at the floor. He looked at all his chances to escape and ran over what palns she could possibly have to sabotage him.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Rouge, or Omega." She said plainly. Her team and his team were rivals to eachother since each of them wanted to be heroes. 'Just leave it to the heroes,' Sonic would always say as they did their Sonic Heroes pose. Shadow looked down on Amy as he saw she wasn't afraid of him in anyway anymore.

"Maybe tomorrow." He spoke before preparing to speed off.

"Okay." She said, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him. He ran out the door. She looked at him in confusion. He actually almost agreed?

* * *

Amy banged her head against the table in agony, moaning. Wave came up to her with Tikal and Blaze.

"Ames, what's with you? And where did you disappear to last night? You had us worried." Amy looked up.

"Nothing and home." She said like a zombie as she layed her head back down.

"Amy, we can tell if something's bothering you." Blaze said.

"Want me to scan through your memory?" Tikal asked.

"No!" Amy shrieked as everyone stared at her. She saw Shadow smirking at her across the room when Rouge wasn't looking. Amy quickly looked back at the girls, her face red.

"I mean, no. You don't need to." She said nervously as she twisted her quills.

"Ookay." Wave said.

"Hey, where's Cream and Big?" Amy suddenly asked as she looked around.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Cream had to quit." Wave said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Because of her mother found out she was a secret agent." Tikal explained.

"And Big was fired." Wave said again.

"Why?" Amy said sadly.

"Because the Darks recommended it." Blaze said solemnly. Amy stared at her and stood up.

"Amy!" Tikal said as Amy stomped over to their table. They looked up as she slammed her hands down.

"Why did you do it?!"

"Do what, hun?" Rouge asked.

"You got Big fired and did something to get Cream figured out!" She exclaimed. Omega looked at Amy.

"This chick is crazy." Rouge told him to shut up.

"Amy, Big was.. well.. unfit."

"He was a fat ass." Shadow translated as he ate his apple. Amy shot him a glare as he shrugged.

"And he was mentally disabled."

"He was retarded." Rouge threw her orange at him. He caught it and put it in his backpack as he rolled her eyes.

"And he didn't follow directions well and didn't focus."

"He was stupid and had a short attention span." Amy clenched her fist as she glowered as Shadow. He gave her a lustful look as she looked away in embarrassment. Rouge raised a brow.

"You sure want to act like nothing ever happened between you two."

"Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed as he spit out his soda.

"He told you!?" Amy looked at him in betrayal.

"Honey, he tells me everything. Even that you had a-" Shadow slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled away just as quickly.

"That is gross." He said as he wiped his hands off of her saliva.

"Had a what?" Amy asked as she leaned forward. They were both quiet until Omega broke the silence.

"He said that you had a cute butt." Shadow blushed furiously.

"I did not!" He roared.

"I liked it better when you were a robot!" Rouge exclaimed to the grey hedgehog with purple eyes. His quills were in a ponytail and he was wearing a football player like outfit. He showed no emotion until now. He smirked.

"He did say that."

"Is that true?" Amy asked Shadow with a deathglare. He rolled his eyes.

"It just slipped out. That doesn't mean-" He dodged a hammer as everyone laughed at him. He glared at Sonic's table as Knuckles and Tails stopped laughing.

"Why is Amy talking to those wannabes?" Sonic asked angrily. Tails gave him a concerned look.

"Because she can?" Sonic stared at him.

"Amy Rose, I need to see you now." Amy stopped trying to kill Shadow.

"What? Why!?"

* * *

She went to the office as Maximumilian Acorn met up with her outside.

"Miss Rose, because of the shortage of your team members, I'm assigning you to a new team that needs more teammates."

"No." Amy said as she clenched the paper, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I can't join their team. They're evil."

"I will not have you talk that way about one of my team of agents, now go!" He said as Amy sighed and went back to the cafe. Shadow had a sneaky smirk on his face as Amy slouched in defeat. She approached the table and stopped. She looked up madly.

"You did this! Why are you ruining my life!?" Amy said as she pulled her quills, sliding to the floor. Shadow teased her as he gestured for her to come closer with his finger. She stood up as his charmed allured her, his face getting closer to hers.

"Come to my quarters in an hour and I'll make everything more understandable." He said as she covered her face to conceal her blush. She got up and ran out of the room, her quills flowing behind her.

"Good one, Shad." Rouge said as she hi-fived him. He chuckled and dodged another hammer.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Shadow said as he continued typing on his computer. Amy slowly walked in, cautiously peeking around the door. He looked up and smiled.

"I see you came after all." He said as he went up to her.

"Tell me already."

"It's simple." He pulled her into him.

"I want to get closer to you. I want you to be mine and I don't want that faker to hurt you ever again. Or I'll kill him personally."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said as he realized the last sentence he had said.

"You know what I mean?" She slowly nodding, not having a clue what he was saying, she was too lost in his eyes. She was surprised as his lips had touched hers. She pulled away.

"This is wrong. Sonic-"

"Shut up, Amy."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I just did." She cried out as he bit into her neck, marking her as his forever. She gaped.

"Do you even know what you just did-" He cut her off.

"I know."

* * *

"After 4 years he still hasn't told her he loves her." Rouge giggled as Espio turned to her.

"Yeah, Vector is a bit of a coward. How did you manage to get Shadow to agree? What did you threaten him with this time?" Rouge shook her head.

"I didn't threaten him at all. He doesn't mind, he's the one who made the suggestion."

"..." Espio stopped walking.

"Espio?"

"Well, she's one of his only friends. He only talks to you and her. But he kinda ignores you."

"What are you implying?" Rouge said angrily, "He likes her more than me?!"

"I was thinking maybe he likes her as a lover." He said quietly. Rouge looked at him in confusion, secretly knowing that they were already together.

"Huh? Shadow liking Amy? That's new." Espio nodded.

"Knock, knock." She panted and reality settled back in. Shadow walked over to the door and opened it. Rouge gave him some papers as he thanked her.

"And now it's official." He said smugly as Amy scowled. He kissed her cheek and sat down in his chair. Amy slowly got off the desk as he began to sign the papers.

"Don't. You. Dare." He looked at her before pausing as she looked hopeful.

* * *

Silver's jaw dropped as he saw Shadow and Amy sitting at a table that wasn't theirs. He tapped Knuckles.

"Look."

"Whoa. Sonic better not see that."

"Too late." Tails said as he pointed at Sonic talking to Shadow. Shadow stood up as he came face to face with Sonic. They seemed the same height but Shadow was obviously taller. He towered over Sonic with a scowl on his face.

"It's too late. You can't do anything about it, faker." Sonic pointed at Shadow and was about to say something.

"Sonic, leave. It's been done." Rouge sighed as Amy stared at the table. He gave Shadow a long glare before walking off.

"That went well." Tails said sarcastically. Sonic glowered at him, angry that Shadow had won.

"Don't worry, Sonic, there's nothing between them." Knuckles said as Silver snickered. Sonic ignored them.

"I don't understand how Amy could just move on to another guy the next day after our date."

"Dude, you ditched your date to hang out with Sally, remember." Tails said as he crossed his arms. Sonic huffed.

"No, Amy's probably just getting revenge on you to make you feel bad. She knows you love her." Silver said.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, dude, you said it in your sleep in math class." Knuckles said as he blushed.

"What? I don't ever talk in my sleep!"

"So you admit you do love her?" Tails interrupted.

"Of course n-"

"If you don't, you shouldn't care that they're going out." Silver pointed out.

"But Shadow's evil!"

"We know." Tails admitted.

"Then we have to do something about it!"

"Do it by yourself." Silver said.

"Yeah, you like her." Tails added. Sonic glared at them.

"Thanks alot, I'll handle this by myself."

"Good luck." Tails said as Sonic glowered at him and walked out.

* * *

~ 3 months later

Something hit the door a few feet away.

"What the hell, Amy!" Espio said as he backed against the wall, covering his eyes. Shadow pulled up his pants as Amy quickly slipped her panties on and zipped up her dress.

"I told you!" Amy scolded, yelling at Shadow angrily.

"Oh, so you're blaming me? You could have stopped if you wanted to, you were the one-!" Rouge cleared her throat. They turned to her with blushes on their faces.

"Asshole." Amy muttered as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Bitch." He spat back as he crossed his arms. Rouge plugged of her nose.

"God, do you two do that all the time? God! It smells like sex in here!" Amy blushed as Espio opened one eye. Shadow ignored them and followed Amy to the kitchen as if nothing happened. Espio gave Rouge a smug look.

"What?"

"He was fucking her up the ass." Rouge clenched her fist.

"That doesn't mean he likes her. I am not losing this bet."

"Rouge, you owe me 200 bucks." He repeated. Rouge scowled at him.

"Hey Amy, are you and Shads together?" She yelled as the couple stopped arguing. Amy sighed.

"What do you think? You know what, I'm done pretending you don't exist." Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as they lips connected. Espio smirked at Rouge as she glared at him before huffing and giving him the money. She rolled her eyes as he counted the money.

* * *

Everyone came over for the cook out at Amy's house. This party included all of the most honorary Freedom Fighters, the secret agents that fought against the evil doer, Dr. Robotnik, now known as Eggman. Team Heroes, Team Chaotix, Team Rose of course, and others came over as Rouge played music loud on her radio and Knuckles helped Tails cook on the grill. Amy told them what to do so they wouldn't mess it up. Charmy was playing his gameboy as Cream sat beside him, watching him play. A few times Tails would look up and scowl at the two giggling and chatting animatedly.

Vector was chatting with Vanilla, a light blush on his face as he smiled. Espio rolled his eyes, suddenly appearing beside Rouge. Knuckles was just pushed into the pull by Sonic, but not without bringing Sonic down with him. Amy and Rouge shrieked as they got wet.

"Sonic!"

"Knuckles!" They exclaimed. Sonic resurfaced, spitting out water.

"You're lucky Amy taught me how to swim, you dick!"

"Lucky? I call this unfortunate." Knuckles chuckled before swimming away from a furious Sonic. Amy huffed and shedded her shirt as Sonic gaped. Knuckles chuckled.

"See what you've been missing out on?" He said haughtily as Sonic glared at him. Amy dived into the pool and resurfaced, shaking her head free of water as Sally tried to protect herself from it. A portal opened up in the distance as she turned to it.

"What the-?" Sonic said as he shielded his eyes from the light. A silver hedgehog and a purple cat hopped out. Silver waved.

"What, you've never seen a time traveler before?" He said with a smile. Amy ran to him and hugged him, forgetting she was wet.

"Silver!" She squeezed him and then Blaze as Silver gasped for breath.

"You get used to it." Sonic and Shadow said in unison before glaring at eachother. Sonic decided to bite his tongue.

"She is strong!" Blaze complained as she rubbed her side. She grabbed them and brought them to the party. Amy dried off and went to the corner where Shadow was sitting silently.

"Shadow." He didn't reply.

"SHADOW." She said more sternly.

"SHADOW!" Amy exclaimed as he jumped.

"Damn it, girl!" He yelled.

"What are you getting pissy for, you know you heard me the first time!" He stayed silent, a scowl on his face. Amy sighed and pulled his arm.

"Come on." She pleaded as he glared at her but gave in anyway. Tails elbowed Sonic as he pointed at them. Sonic glared at him before looking. Shadow and Amy making out in the pool as everyone danced outside of it. Amy was cornered and had her arms around his neck as you couldn't see anything else on her body, only her legs wrapped around his back as their bodies moved in unison. Mina and Sally were still in there, having a splash fight, seeming not to notice the two and their heated passion.

"Huh?" Sonic was dumbfounded.

"Looks like she moved on to your #1 rival." Sonic got angry. He stormed over.

"Amy, what are you doing with him?" Amy pulled away from Shadow, a long string of saliva connected their lips. Vector was preparing to ask Vanilla out. Rouge was dancing with Knuckles as Julie-su scowled at her. Sally looked to Sonic.

"What? It's not like we haven't kissed before."

"I don't recall you ever kissing Shadow before." Sonic said as she shrugged.

"Hey, Amy!" Silver said, waving her over. Amy broke apart from Shadow and went over.

"What?"

"Did you tell him?"

"Who?"

"Your baby-daddy." He said smugly as Amy's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, are you serious!?" She yelled as everyone looked at her. Silver nodded. Amy began to hyperventilate as Blaze came over.

"Silver, you weren't supposed to tell her, it will mess up the future!" She said as she smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"What?" Amy said in confusion. Everyone was now looking at them weirdly as Amy blushed.

"We can't tell you anymore, if might jeopardize the future if we tell you anything."

"Well can you atleast tell me if it's a boy or girl?" Blaze shook her head and stormed off. Amy looked at Silver.

"You can guest though."

"Is it a boy?" Amy asked. Silver only blinked.

"Girl?" Silver winked at her and went back to Blaze. Amy squealed as she covered her mouth. She needed to get ready for the new baby then. Shadow came over, giving Silver a suspicious look.

"What did he say to you to make you act crazier than usual?" Amy glared at him before smiling.

"I can't say."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me." She frowned cutely, getting angry.

"No."

"Tell me!" Shadow was never this persistant during their earlier arguments.

"No!"

"Tell me!" He had her backed into a wall. His lips were dangerously close to hers as she panted nervously.

"N-no." She said weakly as she looked back and forth between his eyes and his lips. He gave her a long and passionate kiss. He pulled away as she began to kiss back. Amy pouted, hearing their teammate exclaiming shouts of 'What the heck!?' and 'Ew!' She leaned forward for her lips to meet his but he backed away, crossing him arms. She sighed in defeat.

"You're gonna find out sooner or later."

"I'd rather hear it now." She took a deep breath and looked around at her gaping teammates.

"We're having a baby." There was a long silence as he raised a brow as if to say, 'are you serious?' Amy nodded truthfully. He pulled away and walked off as she followed him after a few seconds.

"Shadow." She grabbed his hand as he turned to her.

"Do you want to keep it?" She said nervously. He was silent for a few seconds before deciding his answer.

* * *

Sonic groaned as he helped carry the boxs up the steps. Shadow just walked passed him with a box in one hand, not breaking a sweat.

"How does he do that!" Sonic yelled as he stopped struggling. Amy kissed Shadow's lips as he smirked and went inside the house.

"Because he's awesome like that." Sonic frowned in jealousy as Knuckles took the box from his hands, running up the steps. Sonic ran back down the steps as Tails handed him box with less weight. He sped up the steps and placed it in the room that was painted pink.

"Morning, Miss Rose." A voice said. Amy went to the edge of the steps and waved at a green hedgehog.

"Morning." She said sweetly as he smiled. He was smoking a cigarette on his lawn as a red headed fox came to the door.

"Scourge, come on-" He turned to her as she stopped talking in the middle of her sentence.

"I'll be there in a sec." He seethed as she nodded and disappeared back inside. Shadow went back outside and wrapped a protective arm around Amy as Scourge suddenly went back inside his house. Amy scowled at Shadow.

"What the fuck you do that for?" She said as she pushed him away. He chose not to say anything about her language.

"Showing that abusive pervert who you belong to." Amy raised a brow.

"Huh?" He pecked her lips.

"Stay away from him, sweetheart." He commanded as he went to get another box. Amy rolled her eyes and went back inside. She thought about what Shadow had said when she asked him if he wanted to keep the baby.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"No." Everyone at the party gasped as Amy teared up. Shadow smiled.

"But I will if you want to." She hugged him tightly as he squeezed her back.

She began making a snack as Silver walked in.

"Hey Amy- Who eats chocolate on a pickle?"

"Shut up!" She threw a pan at him as he ducked. He caught the pan with his powers and grabbed it, putting it on the counter as Amy pouted. Silver got a gatorade out of the refrigerator and jumped off the balcony. Everyone was helping her move the baby stuff into the biggest guest room. Antoine, the next door neighbor, was watering the plants as he watched the young adults playing. Sonic threw the boxes in the air as Silver jumped up and caught it and gave it to Shadow using his powers.

"Silver! Never do that again!" Blaze yelled. Silver stuck out his tongue as Sonic laughed. Shadow shook his head and headed up the stairs again.

"Hi, Mr. D'Coolette." Antoine looked up to see Amy standing at the fence, smiling at him to distract him from them.

"Ah, bonjour Miss Rose." He said in his french accent, "What are you doing today? It looks like you're moving, yes?" Amy shook her head.

"No, me and Shadow are having a baby. We're moving the baby stuff into the guest room. We won't have to move any time soon unless we have another one." His eyebrow twitched. They might have another one?

"You mean that black hedgehog?" She nodded.

"He's my boyfriend." Antoine's face showed fear. He thought that Shadow was just one of those pesky teenagers that came over her house, but now he had one living next door. He sighed as Amy didn't notice. He should have known that the noises next door were those two.

"Good luck." He muttered before going back to his plants. Amy gave him a confused look but shrugged. She went back to the house to talk to Rouge who had just arrived. Bunnie, Antoine's wife, went up to him.

"Ant, quit being mean to that girl!" She said in a strong southern accent.

"I'm not, Bunnie, she's having the baby of..one of them." Bunnie's eyes widened as Antoine shuddered.

"Oh my! She's pregnant? She's only like 17!" He nodded.

"Well, that doesn't seem like her. Atleast she isn't like any of them." Antoine shrugged.

"For now. You don't know what she is like when we're not here."

"Ms. Amy, open mine first!" Cream exclaimed as Amy smiled at her.

"Of course."

"Hey! I'm your best friend!" Rouge said with a pout. Amy rolled her eyes and was about to reply when a football crashed through the window. Amy jumped in surprise as Cream shrieked. Rouge got up angrily as Knuckles tip toed in, slowly reaching for the football. Rouge hit his head.

"Ow!"

"Who threw the football, Knucky?"

"Dang it, Rouge, ow! It was Sonic!" Everyone covered their ears as she went outside.

"Hey Rouge.. What are you doing? Wait a minute! Ow! fUCK! DAMN IT, DON'T KILL ME, OUCH! OH GOD, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Don't fuck around the damn house! You're causing Amy stress and that's not good for a pregnant woman, you want me to kill you for jeopardizing the life of the baby?"

"No, please."

"Good." She walked back in, pulling her sleeves down. She smiled pleasantly and sat down next to Amy. Amy raised a brow.

"You sure have a way with guys."

"Yeah, what was that about? You were acting like you're pregnant too!" Rouge was silent looking elsewhere.

"You're not pregnant too, are you?" Sally said.

"Well.."

"Rouge!" Amy said.

"Yes, guys, I'm pregnant." Rouge said with tears welling up in her eyes. Amy teared up as well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." She cried as she hugged Rouge.

"Me either!" They cried together as the other girls watched them.

"Are they supposed to act like this, because it is ridiculous." Blaze said. Sally nodded as Cream looked at the scene sadly. Meanwhile outside, Knuckles dropped the football, his eyes wide. Sonic had an icepack covering his whole face. Shadow only smirked as Tails stared at the girls weirdly.

"Congradulations dude, now you have to fool-proof the master emerald." Silver cracked up at Shadow's joke as Knuckles shot him a glare.

"You knew this was going to happen, why didn't you tell me!?" Silver's eye twitched.

"Because Blaze would kick my ass, she wanted to see your reaction." Knuckles stared at him for awhile before walking off. The guys went inside the house as Amy was now having a conversation with Rouge.

"I know!"

"Really? I haven't noticed." Amy hit Rouge playfully.

"I've noticed." Shadow murmured sarcastically as he leaned over the kitchen counter.

"Rouge!" Rouge licked the peanut butter off of her fingers.

"Is she eating oreos with peanut butter?" Sonic asked as he squinted.

"Yeah." Tails answered.

"Shaddie, I want ice cream!" Amy yelled after she noticed the boys giving them weird looks. Shadow scowled.

"Get it yourself." He retorted as she growled.

"I can't!" She whined as she pointed to her belly. Shadow stared at her.

"You're barely showing."

"Are you assuming I'll get fat!" Amy said angrily. Shadow's eyes widened as Silver whispered to him.

"Just get the ice cream and stay as far away from her as you can." Shadow got up and got the ice cream. As he gave it to her she smiled smiled happily.

"Thank you, Shaddie." She said before standing up and changing the channel. Shadow's eye twitched. She was using her pregnancy as an excuse to be lazy.

"Oh, so you can't get your own ice cream, but you can get up and change the channel?" He said sarcastically as she sat back down.

"I couldn't find the remote, you lazy fuck." She muttered as the rest of the guys covered their mouths and looked away.

"Burn!" Knuckles said as he hi-fived Silver. Shadow closed his and eyes and said something unpleasant under his breath.

"What was that?" Amy asked as she turned to him with fire in her eyes. He scowled before smiling.

"I said 'fuck you'." He said smugly before walking out of the room. Everyone watched as Amy was silent before her bottom lip began trembling.

"Shadow, get back here and apologize!" Rouge exclaimed as she stood up. Amy began sobbing. Rouge was about to follow Shadow until Amy grabbed her hand.

"Please, I'll talk to him." Amy said as she stood up and followed him.

"Shadow!" She yelled.

"Wow, a second ago she was crying." Blaze said. Rouge covered Cream's ears as they screamed.

"Dang, Amy never cusses like that." Sonic said as the two began yelling 'fuck you' at each other. Knuckles nodded, taking a bit of his apple.

"Well, it's her fault for hanging out with Shadow so much." He said.

"Dude, she's supposed to. They're dating." Tails said. Knuckles gave him a blank look as he looked down.

"Listen, they stopped yelling at each other." Rouge said.

"I think either she killed him or he killed her," Silver said, "So one of us need to go check on them."

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Damn." Knuckles said as he stood up and went to the hallway. Knuckles slowly walked back to the living room, his eyes wide as blood dripped from his nose.

"Knucky, are you okay?" He was silent, walking out the door.

* * *

"Great plan, Shadow. Not." Amy muttered to herself as she ate a bowl of popcorn. He smirked.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself though." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. I like our old house." She said as she put hot sauce on the popcorn. Shadow gave her a weird look.

"What are you looking at?" She spat rudely. He rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. He put one arm around her shoulder.

"We don't have to stay here until the baby is born. What are you reading?" He said casually. She closed the book.

"You know, you should take parenting classes."

"...What?" He said as he blinked.

"Come on, you don't know how to even carry a child." He scowled.

"I can learn all by myself." She mouthed something as she rolled her eyes. Whatever.

"What was that?" Shadow asked as he put his hand on her stomach and felt a hard kick.

"Ow!" Amy exclaimed before punching Shadow's arm. He only winced but did not show any other sign of pain. She tried to relax with the active baby inside of her. She sighed as she moved around, never staying in one place for too long. She sighed again and shifted to lay on her side, her head laying on Shadow's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and sat back, falling asleep.


End file.
